Kalau Saja
by Re-Yuu
Summary: One-shot. Efek dari sekelebat pikiran-pikiran yang menjamahi otak Nagisa. Cerita lumayan singkat, and it's my first fic. ""))) Warning : Genre Hurt/Comfort (maybe,IDK. Tapi ngesearch di Googl* mungkin ini yang mendekati), bit straight Romance of NagiKae. Maaf kalau salah rating, Mind to Read and Review? :) Thank you. - Re-Yuu


**An**

 **Assassination Classroom [ Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ]**

 **Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Copyright belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei**

 **But this story is mine. :)**

 **\- Kalau Saja -**

 **A/N : Ini fanfiksi Re-Yuu yang pertama kalinya di publish. Jadi maafkan Re-Yuu bila terdapat banyak kesalahan kalimat atau tulisan –ketik sih,ya. Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Re-Yuu pinjem char-nya dulu ya. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Happy Reading minna,**

 **~O~**

 **Warning : Genre Hurt/Comfort (maybe,IDK. Tapi ngesearch di Googl* mungkin ini yang mendekati), bit straight Romance, OOC diakhir cerita, kata tidak baku sedikit bertebaran.**

 **One-shot.**

.

.

.

Hening.

Begitulah suasana yang menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang dihuni oleh seseorang yang berpewarakan kecil. Eiiits, jika kalian berpikir sosok kecil itu berarti cebol. Kalian salah. Ya. Kecil bukan berarti cebol. Sungguh, sosok itu tidaklah cebol. Kecil dengan maksud adalah menyerupai sosok perempuan. Apalagi dengan tambahan kuncir dua yang terpasang diatas kepalanya itu menambah kesan manis dan feminim terhadapnya. Cowok manis, memang. Wajahnya saja sudah seperti perempuan dengan manik biru selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Siapapun pasti pangling dan mengira dia perempuan tulen saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ya, itu faktanya.

Ia terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan posisi tangan kanan berada tepat dikeningnya, sosok tersebut tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama ia memandangi langit-langit tersebut. Dengan kata lain, bengong. Melamun. Dan tentu saja, diam. Tak bersuara. Namun masih bernafas untungnya.

 _Nagisa._

Sosok itu tidak mengindahkan sebuah panggilan yang tertuju padanya. Entahlah, mungkin suara tersebut tidak sampai ke telinganya. Juga mungkin ini merupakan efek dari dimensi lamunan yang kini tengah menginvasi pikirannya. Sosok yang sedang berdelusi tersebut bernama Nagisa. Sama seperti sebutan yang memanggilnya tadi. Shiota Nagisa nama lengkapnya.

 _Nagisa._

Nagisa sudah pulang. Iya, dia sudah pulang dan berada di dalam kamarnya sekarang. Tas sekolah sudah ia simpan di atas meja belajar bersama dengan handphone miliknya. Meja belajar tersebut berada agak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring sekarang.

Nagisa sepertinya ingin menjauhkan sedikit pikirannya tentang sekolah. Tentang kejadian yang hari ini terjadi. Atau mungkin bisa ia sebut insiden, pikirnya. Ya, memang sih insiden di kelasnya tidak hanya kali ini terjadi. Sering malah. Namanya juga kelas pembunuhan. Apa artinya sebuah kelas pembunuhan tanpa secuil pun insiden. Iya kan? Namun sampai saat ini, insiden hari inilah yang paling membuat batinnya tertohok. Membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali.

 **BRAK!**

"NAGISA!"

Nagisa langsung saja tersentak. Bangun dari dimensi lamunannya. Didapatinya sosok seorang ibu dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggangnya –tengah berkacak pinggang- serta memancarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Bisa ditebak, aura tersebut adalah aura kemarahan.

"O-Okaa-san,"ucap Nagisa agak terbata melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Takut.

"A-ada apa Kaa-san..?"

"Bukankan ibu sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi? Kenapa tidak segera menjawab ibu, Nagisa?"

"Ah- itu.." ucap Nagisa dengan suara kecil.

"Ibu sudah menunggumu dibawah. Padahal ibu lelah baru saja pulang bekerja tapi ibu tidak segera beristirahat demi bisa makan malam denganmu,"

Tch, kalau saja pikiran-pikiran itu bisa pergi darinya.

Kalau saja Koro-sensei tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Kalau saja dia tidak berselisih paham dengan Karma.

Kalau saja ia..

Ya, kalau saja.

Kalau saja semua itu tidak hinggap di kepalanya tadi, Nagisa tidak akan mendapat omelan keras dari ibunya. Tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkah ibunya jika sedikit saja ia melanggar titah ibunya. Resikonya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sungguh menyeramkan.

 **\- Skip time -**

"Aku minta maaf telah tidak mendengarkanmu, Kaa-san."

Nagisa mengatakannya sambil melakukan dogeza. Bermaksud mengakhiri ribut-ribut dengan ibunya. Sesaat kemudian sang ibu pergi meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih dalam posisi ber-dogeza, dan kemudian menyuruh Nagisa untuk makan malam bersama dalam 5 menit. Ya, apa boleh buat.

Setelah makan malam dengan ibunya selesai, Nagisa langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Tempat dimana dia bisa sendiri. Tak lupa kali ini ia mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. _Bruk_ , suara hempasan tubuh Nagisa di atas ranjang. Kembali membuat posisi seperti sedia kala –sebelum ibunya masuk untuk mengomeli Nagisa. Nagisa menghela nafas pendek.

Pikiran-pikiran tadi kembali menjamahi otaknya.

"Kalau saja, aku tidak semakin sombong seperti apa kata Karma-kun.. Pasti aku tidak akan berselisih paham dengannya seperti sekarang."

"Kalau saja, aku tidak meminta Koro-sensei untuk menceritakan masa lalunya.. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya."

"Kalau saja Kayano tidak-"

Seketika ucapannya terhenti, Nagisa mengingat kejadian itu. Demi menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu. Ya, demi menyelamatkan nyawa Kayano. Nagisa rela melakukan hal itu. Apakah terpaksa? Nagisa juga tidak yakin. Antara iya dan tidak. Entahlah. Nagisa tidak menyadari rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Nagisa memang kelewat polos.

Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Kok bisa-bisanya dia terpikir untuk melakukan hal tersebut? Disaat genting, di hadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Bodoh ya, pikir Nagisa. Pasti dia membenciku saat ini. Lanjut batinnya. Tak sadar kini gestur jarinya meraba permukaan bibirnya. Rasanya begitu lembut, seperti.. – Hei! Tunggu. Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Nagisa segera sadar. Wajahnya semakin memerah sejak pikiran terakhirnya itu muncul. Haah, rasanya seperti ingin menceburkan diri ke laut saat itu juga.

Sekelebat perasaan bersalah pun muncul. Nagisa meringkukkan diri ke sebelah kiri. Tangannya meraih bantal terdekat yang bisa dia ambil. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya –yang kini terasa semakin panas- pada benda tersebut. Nagisa mendekapnya. Erat.

"Sepertinya.. aku harus segera meminta maaf lagi pada Kayano-"

Jantungnya mulai berdegub kencang.

"Mouuu aku ini kenapaaaa...?!" – Nagisa melemparkan bantal yang tadi dia peluk erat ke dinding seiring dengan teriakannya yang –sepertinya- menjadi salah tingkah. Seakan tidak mengerti akan gejala apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Auth : *nahan nafas***

 **OMAYGAD AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA, YESS.**

 **/gue nulis apa heh/**

 **Yolo maafkan hamba, otak mulai lecet kepikiran nulis ginian. /ngga parah sih, but yah../**

 **Finally, kesampean buat bikin fiction-nya NagiKae. Ngga NagiKae juga sih ini. Nagi-nya doang. Iya, yaudah. Habisnya ide ini melayang terus di kepala Re-Yuu, hiks. Habisnya penasaran, masa sih Nagisa ngga galau di rumahnya pas udah nyium cewek manis, aktris lagi. #OY Wkwkwkwk**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca,**

 **Mind to Review? :)**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Re-Yuu**


End file.
